deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas MacArthur
Douglas MacArthur was an officer in the US Army and Field BabMarshall of the Phillippine Army who was famous for his service as a key leader in the Pacific Front of World War II and the Korean War. Born in the west of America, MacArthur was the valedictorian of his class in the West Texas Military Academy. In the Veracruz Expedition, he led a recon mission and received the Medal of Honor in 1914. MacArthur has also served in World War I and received several more military awards afterward. During World War II, MacArthur led an attempt to defend the Phillippines but was pushed back to Australia and awarded the title of Supreme Commander. After fighting for two more years, MacArthur finally returned to the Philippines as promised. He signed the official surrender of Japan in 1945 and led the forces of the United Nation in the Korean War until he was released from command by President Harry Truman. He later died in 1964 of biliary cirrhosis. Battle vs. Bernard Montgomery (by Manofgod) The battle takes place in a small village somewhere in Mainland Southeast Asia, a land partitioned as colonies by the West. However, the Second World War was over and many Asians have petitioned for independence, and so it was time for these Westerners to pack up and leave. Bernard Montgomery was tasked to oversee the dismissal of British troops in the area, but soon he spotted a large alligator vehicle speeding through the area. Inside the vehicle was MacArthur and his men, who was trudging along the banks to get to the American side. The British forces there didn't recognize the vehicle and told them to halt. The vehicle didn't stop however, having not noticed the Brits. And when the Americans didn't comply, Bernard and the Brits complied to open fire. The bullets hit the vehicle and MacArthur and his troops came out with their guns. A British shot one of the Americans in the chest with his rifle. An American retaliated by emptying his grease gun on that Brit. Bernard Montgomery was busy providing covering fire with his revolver as his men stationed their Bren gun. But alas the Americans lighter BAR happened onto them and opened fire, killing one British soldier. He is soon cutdown by an enraged Brit with a sten. The Americans continued pouring fire with their semi-automatic Garands and grease guns, but the remaining Brits and their faster machine guns pinned him down. Unfortunately one of his soldiers was shot in the torso in the process. MacArthur and one of the last American soldiers loaded up a bazooka and fired at the Brits. As Bernard and the Brits tried to get away, the rocket blew off their cover and killed one of their own in a grisly explosion. Bernard not wanting to surrender yet, instructed his remaining men to pop off a PIAT at the Americans. Bernard provided covering fire with a machine gun that killed one of the incoming Americans. As MacArthur stood alone in this battle, Beranrd and the Brit grinned menacingly as they aimed their PIAT. And a loud boink was heard, and the warhead fell on the ground just inches from the Brit's feet. It exploded and killed both of them. Bernard Montgomery's hat fell on the ground smoking. And MacArthur can only sigh in relief as he limps away back to his vehicle. Expert's Opinion They are both equal tacticians, but Douglas MacArthur's men are packing the better weapons that sealed the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Bernard Montgomery (by Tybaltcapulet) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites